


Returning the favor

by YuaXIII



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Appropiate use of tails, Bottom Kurusu Akira, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Cock Worship, Hand Jobs, Hemipenes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Naga, Naga Goro Akechi, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Top Akechi Goro, Xenophilia, blowjob, naga!goro, no beta we die like men, worshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuaXIII/pseuds/YuaXIII
Summary: The Naga always catered to his every desire, doing the best he could to leave him breathless, enjoying his debauched expression and his half-lidded eyes that looked at him with a mix of adoration and lust, one the brunet always returned. Like he was seeing the most beautiful thing in the world.So Akira decided that from now on, he would make more efforts to satisfy Goro.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 24
Kudos: 116





	Returning the favor

**Author's Note:**

> Wahoo, my first fic!! I'm a baby c: also my first smut! I wanted to practice before going with longer ones~.  
> I came up with the Naga Goro AU thanks to a friend, and it's my obsession ever since! I'm planning to make a comic about it, but for now I only published this fic, and several drawings, whIch you can see here:
> 
> **WARNING: The story will contain noncon and so the drawings have the same theme**
> 
> [The first one](https://twitter.com/YuaXIIINSFW/status/1304229949562331137)  
> [The second one](https://twitter.com/YuaXIIINSFW/status/1309645338341445633)  
> [Kinktober 2020: Dacryphilia](https://twitter.com/YuaXIIINSFW/status/1315768015275909124)  
> [Kinktober 2020: Size difference](https://twitter.com/YuaXIIINSFW/status/1319076829567864833)  
> [Kinktober 2020: Double penetration in one hole](https://twitter.com/YuaXIIINSFW/status/1319840969219506176)  
> [Kinktober 2020: Masturbation](https://twitter.com/YuaXIIINSFW/status/1320144460064448513)  
> [TopGoroWeek 2021: Xenophilia](https://twitter.com/YuaXIIINSFW/status/1355771035627483136)
> 
> You can ask more about it in my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/YuaXIIINSFW)

Akira lounged on the bed, the sensation of the sun warming his body too soothing to open his eyes.

Instead, he breathed in and listened to the relaxing sounds of the forest: the chirping of the birds, the swaying of the leaves with the light wind, the soft murmur of the mobile's pottery bells that hung on the ceiling ...

And the steady breathing of the Naga who forcefully (at least at the beginning) made him stay at his home, turning his life upside down.

It happened several months ago when, under the premise of a mighty beast that terrorized a nearby village, Akira was lured into the serpent's clutches, in a clumsy way to get someone to be his partner, his friend, his rival, his lover.

And the touch-starved, love-seeker monster hunter was the perfect match.

He was still hugging the end of the creature's tail, a reflex he developed the first days to help him sleep better and decided to keep doing because he loved the soft touch, even if Goro sometimes gets jealous of his own tail and hugs him from behind so Akira can't know where the snake starts or ends, surrounded by his strong presence.

After a while, the ravenette slowly opened his eyes. The different mobiles above him swayed softly, and the curtains were lightly brushing the scaly body of the Naga, who was sleeping on his back, tail encircling him as if it was the frame of a beautiful painting. Akira moved carefully to not wake him, sitting up on the bed to look better at the brunet.

His face was calm, not a single trace of a frowned brow or a scrunched nose that were the sign of nightmares that sadly he suffered too often. The boy trailed his gaze over his delicate features, stopping for a moment to look at his slightly open velvety lips, which did a great job along with his aphrodisiac saliva to make Akira addicted to his kisses, too many to count.

When he thought he had enough of the astonishing vision, he started to go down appreciating how his chest rose and fell with his breath, how his well-toned arms rested at his sides and his big hands on top of the abs of his stomach…

And Akira couldn't help a thrill running up his spine, biting his lip when he arrived at the slit just below it, which kept Goro's cocks hidden.

He swallowed, unable to look away. He could feel how his face turned red, and how heat pooled in his abdomen. Months ago, he would deny those reactions, justifying them as “natural” and unintentional. Now, as he climbed on top of Goro’s tail, he couldn’t wait to satisfy his urges.

The Naga always catered to his every desire, doing the best he could to leave him breathless, enjoying his debauched expression and his half-lidded eyes that looked at him with a mix of adoration and lust, one the brunet always returned. Like he was seeing the most beautiful thing in the world. 

So Akira decided that from now on, he would make more efforts to satisfy Goro. 

Looking at the brunet one more time to make sure he was still asleep, because even if he was resolved to what he was about to do he was still shy about it, Akira started peppering slow, sweet kisses between the lower stomach and the slit, worshipping every inch of his skin. Just this simple action had him really turned on, his cock twitching from brushing against his soft skirt and Goro’s tail, and couldn’t suppress the urge to moan and started rubbing against it.

Betraying himself, because he wanted to extend this moment, he moved to fondle the slit with his slender fingers. Akira marveled at how something so ordinary to the naked eye could keep hidden the serpent’s enormous cocks. He timidly stuck out his tongue and began licking around it, tasting the addictive flavor of what was concealed.

God, he was pretty sure Goro would wake up just by how loud he was, unable to stop himself from moaning and trembling.

Akira whimpered at the sight of the cocks coming out of the slit not soon after, big, ridged, imposing and already covered with lube. Their scent was enough for him to make him dizzy with desire, looking at them with lustful eyes, tongue out and panting.

The raven closed the distance eagerly, giving one of the cocks little licks and kisses from the base to the tip paying great attention to every ridge he found, while grabbing the other one and slowly started stroking it. He marveled at how his fingers weren’t touching with how big the girth was.

When he got to the head, he gave it a good lick before he started sucking like it was the greatest meal he ever had. The cock throbbed hotly in his mouth, making him moan unabashedly and unable to think about anything else. The only thing that mattered were the two penises he was adoring now.

Soon he picked up the pace, bobbing his head from the tip to the root, sucking messily, mixing the lube with his spit. The effort of deepthroating made his eyes swell with tears. Every thrust lost him in ecstasy and pure bliss. He only stopped from time to time to switch between them to lavish them with equal attention, and to make this moment last longer.

But his body wasn’t cooperating. His own cock was leaking precum, his perky nipples aching to be abused, his hips unable to stop.

He will cum just by sucking cocks.

He was so close.

And then Akira jumped and immediately let go of the cock he was venerating when he noticed a hand on his hair. He stopped all motions and looked up in mortification to see Goro, fully awake and observing him with a smug expression.

“Naughty boy, you wanted to suck me so bad? Why didn’t you wake me up?” he purred, stroking his hair and smiling even more when he noticed the trail of saliva that connected his cock with Akira’s plushy lips. “You look astonishingly beautiful like this. And even more knowing you’re doing this on your own, to please me.”

Shivering from head to toe, Akira could only whimper in response as the Naga’s hand went down to caress his cheek and swipe a tear, leaning to the touch. His length twitched in protest when he lost the sweet friction.

Goro let escape a small chuckle.

“What a thoughtful pet I have. You’re doing a great job, love. Finish it and I’ll reward you accordingly”.

Hearing the word “pet”, Akira let out a moan. It has been a while since their relationship stopped being slave and master, but being referred to as such still made his head spin. He nodded with half-lidded eyes and resumed sucking, moaning without restrain and moving his hips faster.

He yelped when Goro’s tail slithered between his legs, rubbing his cock and coiling around it. The sensations overwhelmed him, and his mind short-circuited for a moment. He dazedly leaned against Goro’s dick, looking at him with a lewd expression, still masturbating both members.

“A-ah…Goro, Goro _please-_ ” he slurrily mewled, drunk from desire. The tail squeezed a little and Akira’s back arched, howling to the ceiling. His dick leaked more precum, staining his skirt even more.

Goro didn’t say anything, sitting up straight looking at him with a mischievous mix of hunger and amusement in his eyes. Teasing him to complete the task. Biting his lip hard in a feeble attempt to concentrate, Akira went back to the throbbing member, sucking harder as he was sure he wouldn't last much longer.

As a reply, Goro stroked mercilessly with cruel speed. And Akira couldn’t hold it anymore.

He saw stars with how hard he came, the filthy sounds muffled by the cock he was deepthroating. His entire body convulsed in ecstasy, but he continued the motions to make Goro cum too.

He didn’t have to wait much as he felt the hot liquid fill his throat and mouth, swallowing it like ambrosia. After the last big load, he popped off the cock with a wet noise, moving immediately to the other and gulping all the cum until it was over.

Breathing heavily, Akira moved away from them, sitting on Goro’s tail with a glassy-eyed look, mouth slightly open. He opened it fully when he felt the Naga’s long finger swiping his lower lip. He could hear him humming in delight.

“Good job, pet. You were perfect, so good for me.” he cooed while he moved his hand to trail at Akira’s body, stopping on his heart. The raven raised a shaking hand to rest it on top, without looking away.

“Now come here. I’ll make sure you receive a great reward for giving me the best awakening I have ever had”.


End file.
